


Repairs

by humanveil



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Humor, M/M, Tech Guy Erik, the class ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is ever actually broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> [written for this prompt. ](http://snaxo.tumblr.com/post/140622830052)

Today is the projector.

Everyone knows it’s not broken, even the students. Nothing is ever _actually_ broken.

Still, Erik comes to fix it, just as he always does. He appears at the door to Charles’ classroom, a bag filled with his tech gear resting in one hand. It’s for show. Of course it is. Neither of them remember the last time something needed proper fixing.

“What’s wrong with it?” Erik asks, walking towards Charles’ desk.

“I’m not exactly sure,” he replies, the giggles of his students not going unnoticed. “It won’t turn on.”

By this point in their relationship, Charles thinks he could probably just _ask_ Erik to spend time with him. He’s ninety percent sure the other man would agree, but their little game has become something they do, a tradition almost, and he sees no need to end that now.

Especially if it entertains his students for a little bit each week.

Erik puts his bag down before playing with the projector, his hands flicking switches and pressing buttons he knows won’t do anything. Charles watches him, his eyes flicking to his class every few moments to make sure they’re still working.

Erik plays with it for a moment, but when nothing happens, he looks back towards Charles. “Was it working yesterday?”

“Yep.”

Pursing his lips, Erik looks towards the other man’s mess of a desk, contemplating for a moment before crouching down and ducking his head under it. His cotton pants stretch tightly over his ass, and Charles finds himself staring. He hops the students don’t notice.

A snort brings him from his daze, and he blinks a few times before meeting Erik’s eyes.

“What is it?”

“It’s not plugged in,” Erik tells him, looking over his shoulder at Charles.

“Oh,” he responds, as if he hadn’t been the one to unplug it. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

There’s another burst of giggles in the class. Charles makes a note to assign homework.

Erik plugs it back in before standing, hands moving to set the projector up easily. “Still haven’t learnt from the incident with laptop charger?”

“You know I’m not good with technology.”

Erik hums, his face breaking out into a grin. It’s a far cry from his usual glare. “I suspect I’ll be seeing you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday.”

“I know,” Erik says, his spare hand tapping on a piece of paper resting atop his desk. Charles looks at it, warmth spreading through his stomach as he sees the number scrawled there. “Maybe I can do more than pretend to fix things,” Erik murmurs, quiet enough for only Charles to hear.

Charles can’t help the smile that lights his face, “If you’re lucky.”

“Call me tonight,” Erik tells him before leaving the room, the door closing softly after him.

The room is silent for a whole thirty seconds before someone calls out to him, their voice mirthful. “You gotta admit it, Mr. X. That was _smooth._ ”


End file.
